Hello (My Immortal)
by Ariette5
Summary: I can't believe it, I simply can't. You promised to be with me forever. Why? Did you lie to me? -A short story based on these two songs 'Hello' and 'My Immortal' from Evanesce. Rated for sadness overdose.


**Ariette: So, I was watching some videos the other day, and found this video about Astral...**

**Astral: About me?**

**Ariette: Astral, I highly recommend that you leave. Now.**

**Astral: Why?**

**Ariette: Just do it.**

**Astral: *Stares at her confused***

**Ariette: Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to me. Neither does the lyrics of 'Hello' and 'My Immortal', those belong to Evanesce. Enjoy~**

* * *

**-Hello/My Immortal-**

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. Remembering all the times we spend together, and knowing they won't come back. But I refuse, I refuse to believe. I refuse to believe you have left me, because you promised to always be with me.

Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again. They remind me of you. They remind me so much of you. They remind me of all the mornings we were together. They remind me of your cheery voice explaining every single thing I asked you. They remind me of your red eyes, shining brightly with happiness. They remind me of the time you used to be with me.

"_Has no one told you he's not breathing?_" Those words broke me. I didn't want to believe them, I couldn't believe them.

"No! He promised to be with me forever!"

"_He's never coming back. You knew this from the beginning._" I felt hurt. I knew it, I knew it from the beginning, yet I couldn't believe it. "_Humans don't last as long as you, an astral being. You knew this was meant to happen._"

Why? Why did you had to lie to me? Why did you had to make me believe we would be together forever? No, we're still together. You're still here, with me, as you promised. You would never leave me, no matter what.

If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream. And we'll be together again.

But if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. It breaks me every time and every time I long for it.

**_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to._**

Slowly, ever so slowly, I feel I have been losing myself. My mind always tries to remind me the truth, it tries to make me understand, but my heart refuses. It refuses to let go of what it holds dear.

I remember you used to captivate me by your resonating light. Your heart that was always so full of hope. Your smile that was always lively. But now I'm just bound by the life you left behind.

Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me. Your eyes—they remind me of what I lost. Your presence—it breaks me every single time and it gives me hope at the same time.

When you cried, I used to wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed, I used fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me. You still have my very soul.

Eliphas believes I need to be fixed once again. He always tells me that I should stay in Astral World, with him, that way I won't be tortured by your world. And once again I refuse. I refuse because your world is the only thing that makes me feel so close to you. He tries to convince me again, and I refuse once more.

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!"

**_Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide._**

I feel my cheeks getting wet again, as I feel so hopeless. Look what you've done to me.

"Don't cry." Eliphas tells me, compassion finding a way through his words. He's always doing that, always giving me that look of understanding and compassion. And I can't help but to run to his arms. I cry on his chest as he tries to comfort me once again.

He tells me to calm down. He tries to assure me that everything will be better. But I know it won't. I know I'll never feel better.

"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."

He can only stroke my hair as I cry on his chest. He knows that it doesn't matter how many times he says it, nothing will get better.

But deep down, we both hope for the same thing. We both hope this pain will end soon. We both hope that everything could simply be fixed.

But nothing is fixed, and for many years it lays still broken. I still live in your world, longing to see you again. I still hope that everything could end. I still hope I can wake and see your crimson eyes once again.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.

_**Hello? I'm still here: all that's left of yesterday**._

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.

And I break again. I break once more, finally realizing the truth.

You won't come back.

It doesn't matter how many years I wait for you—because in the end, that's what I was always doing.

* * *

**Ariette: So, yeah, *sniff* I thought about this while listening to those songs and watching the video *sniff***

**Astral: *Stares at her curiously***

**Yuma: Hey! Huh? Why are you crying?**

**Ariette: *Hugs Yuma* Please don't die Yuma!**

**Yuma: What are you talking about?!**

**Ariette: *Cries***

**Yuma: What's wrong with her? *Looks at Astral***

**Astral *Who recently finished reading the story, looks at Yuma with tears***

**Yuma: What's wrong with you?!**

**Ariette: Yuma! T.T**


End file.
